A Demon's Lust
by Vivlandi Basil
Summary: ...SebastianXCiel... Upon his eighteenth birthday Ciel gains and looses to his demonic butler something precious. Elizabeth bashing. R
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Demon's Lust

Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel

Status: One-shot. Complete.

_If I were to die would you miss me, my angelic demon?_

"Good morning, young master." With a blinding flash of light, Ciel awoke from his dream world with resentment. Slowly he cracked his eyes open to behold his perfect butler standing by his bed.

Sitting up he rubbed his eyes, "What's the time?" He yawned and stretched, waiting for Sebastian to answer.

"Nine forty-five, my lord. Since today was your day I allowed a sleep in before you prepare for your busy day."

Ciel swung his legs from under his covers and stood, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my lord."

Unbuttoning his shirt Ciel asked softly, "how many?'

Sebastian smiled, "A few dozen. The queen is ill once more so she will be unable to attend your party. However Lady Elizabeth will be here around noon. Rather that's what she told me."

Growling, he finished pulling off his shirt and let his pants fall, "How annoying."

Elisabeth had become increasingly clingy as of late and Ciel was growing impatient with her childish mind. "I don't care if she is my fiancée," he clenched his teeth, "but why must she come so early?"

A gloved hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look up into Sebastian's cold face, "She comes in hope of you showing compassion. You have avoided marriage since your fifteenth birthday and she yearns ever more for your affection." Silently Ciel pulled away from his butler and stared out the window,

"She has a devoted lover already. Lord James has offered her more than I ever will. I have told her that countless times." He crossed his arms, "I can't lover her as a wife."

Sebastian stood by his master and studied him. Ciel hadn't changed much in behavior but his body had matured beautifully. Never plagued with acne Ciel's skin was perfect, except for the branded skin that still remained, and his body was still lean so he looked small and fit rather comfortably in his arms. To the demon Ciel was exceptionally beautiful for being a human.

However it was the mind of his master that had ignited the lust.

"Then break the engagement." Turning the demon poured a cup of tea and offered it to Ciel who took it absentmindedly. With deliberate the demon brushed his fingertips across Ciel's skin.

Ciel kept his narrowed eyes on Sebastian while sipping the tea. It was an appealing idea but the Midford's would argue and Lizzy would cling harder. But it may be the only way to escape the unwanted marriage.

"She wouldn't let me." Ciel glanced sideways as he finished his tea. Once done the young lord put the cup down and grabbed he clothing by the foot of his bed. As he unfolded the under shirt, Sebastian suddenly took the shirt away.

"Since when did you hesitate? You have witnessed death and given your all to a demon yet you are unable to break an engagement?" There was something in the butler's voice that kept Ciel from retorting. Warm, gloved hands gripped his slender shoulders and Ciel leaned back until he met Sebastian's chest. At the contact Sebastian moved his hands and wrapped his arms around Ciel's torso and he breathed words into his master's ear, "Or can you not let go? She is the last part of your innocent life after all."

Ciel moved his head and glared at the smiling demon, "perhaps." He stepped forward to break away when he was thrust into the bed and pinned down. Gasping he struggled but soon gave up when he heard Sebastian chuckle. He gritted his teeth as his body was pressed deeper into the bed.

"It would be kind to break away, young master." Sebastian bent in and nipped Ciel's ear, "Besides you no longer belong to the human world." He nipped the ear again and pressed himself into Ciel with relief at the contact.

Puzzled by everything, Ciel shifted so he could glimpse Sebastian, "What do you mean by that?"

"The contract grants me access."

Ciel's brows furrowed, "How is that related to this?"

Slowly Sebastian turned Ciel onto his back and their eyes met. The demon scoffed lightly, "In the fine print, the part I never tell my prey, I make it so that I gain the body of my food upon the age I see fit."

Royal-blue eyes widened with either surprise or fear, the demon couldn't tell. Either way it was a delicious feeling to witness the human show. Then the anger came. Amused, the demon smiled playfully, "Are you angry, my lord?" With deliberate tenderness he pressed his forehead to Ciel's and captured those beautiful eyes with his dazzling ruby ones. Still angry Ciel pushed against Sebastian, "Of course I am; you kept this from me!" Ciel gritted his teeth as his anger turned into pain. Stunned by the change of emotion in himself, he lay under the demon waiting for more unwelcomed news on this dreadful day.

Sebastian purred and pulled Ciel to him, "I did what I did in order to gain something for my hard work. Your boy didn't seem to be a bad trade." Still unmoving the human whispered in a low voice,

"Why my body it's already be touched by – those men." Ciel hid his face in Sebastian's neck while listening carefully for the response. It only took a second and a half for the demon to word his response with care,

"Only in the human sense are you dirty. To a demon you're as pure as the day you were born, at least if humans are born pure." Sliding his hands down the demon nuzzled his cheek against Ciel's hair, "Are you still angry?"

With his face still buried in the demon's neck Ciel nodded and moved his hands from his sides and had them meet behind Sebastian's back. Pulling his face away the young lord let his head fall back, leaving his next exposed. Smoothly the demon moved his face to look at Ciel's small Adam's apple.

Ciel tensed as his soft gluts' were squeezed. Snapping his head up Ciel found his lips against his butlers. The next thing he noticed was being on the bed and a hand on his forehead to keep his head back. A tongue pressed against his lower lip and he instinctively opened his mouth.

Taking opportunity Sebastian darted his tongue inside and briefly touched his masters. Just as quickly he removed his body from Ciel's and was straightening his uniform. Smiling he watched as him master blinked a few times before sitting up. The smallest trace of a blush was visible along the human's cheek bones.

"It seems Lady Elizabeth is arriving much earlier than expected. Please dress quickly and we shall greet her at the door." Turning away from his tempting prey, the butler moved the tea table and left the room.

Ciel buried his face in his hands once the door clicked shut. Not caring anymore he allowed the blush to spread across his cheeks and ears.

--

"Ciel, you look so handsome!" Flinching away from her touch the young master leaned away as his fiancée flung herself at him. She didn't seem to notice his action as she hugged him, "Oh how I've missed you Ciel; did you miss me?"

"I missed you a bit…"

She froze before shaking her unease away, "Come, show me the-"

Ciel placed a hand on hers, "Excuse me. Lord James, welcome to the mansion." Maneuvering himself away from Elizabeth the young master walked up to a tall boy of nineteen, "Did you have any trouble coming this way?"

Smiling kindly James shrugged, "None; happy birthday Ciel." Exchanging a few words Ciel noted as James glanced occasionally at Elizabeth who was sulking in a love seat. Finishing conversation Ciel moved onto another guest and waited for his dreaded birthday to end.

It wasn't until most of the food was gone did people start to leave, either rejected or with several others joining them. Thankful that they were leaving Ciel pardoned himself and left to take a break from the troublesome guests.

"You haven't changed, Ciel."

Gritting his teeth the earl turned, "do you want something Elizabeth?"

Twirling a lock of her blond hair Elizabeth smiled, "I want to give you my gift," she held out a small box, "I hope you like it."

Weary Ciel took it from her hand. Lifting the lid his eyes narrowed at the sight of the wedding band.

"It should fit; I made Sebastian tell me your ring size. Now we can start talking about our future together, Ciel."

"I can't accept this." She hushed before giggling,

"Yes you-"

"No I can't, Elizabeth!" Placing the box back in her hand, Ciel went back toward the door to the party, annoyed with her actions. How dare she even think of marriage, hadn't it been expressed clearly enough she wasn't wanted as his wife? As he reached the door she pushed past him, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was then that he knew she was finally giving up on him,

"I hate the man you've become, Ciel Phantomhive."

Her words seemed to crack something inside of his soul. The door swung close behind her and he stood there, taking deep breaths. A hand petted his hair gently, calming his inner turmoil.

"When I said 'break up the engagement' I didn't mean today, young master." With a tortured smile, Ciel shrugged before being snatched up by Sebastian whose eyes glowed ruby in the dim light, "However, I am much happier that I don't have to share my prey."

Leaning his head against the demons shoulder Ciel bit his lip as Sebastian walked slowly toward the spare room. To be technical it wasn't a spare room but Sebastian's living area. Ciel tilted his head to pear around the room he had been hesitant before now to enter.

"You know what I'm going to do to you."

"Yes."

"Are you afraid, young master?"

"Possibly."

Sebastian chuckled as he lowered the human to the bed. Arms free he gently moved his hands across the black suit with anticipation, "Why?"

The moment his answer was formed Ciel found his shirt being removed from his frame, "You could kill me."

"Now what's fun about that?" Royal-blue eyes widened as Sebastian moved to press his lips to his cheek, "If I killed you the fun would stop."

Ciel gasped as a lustful kiss and touch pressed against his body. Unable to keep up mentally he allowed his demon to move him however he wished. As their breathing escalated Ciel turned his head to the side, unable to breathe. Loosing interest in kissing his prey, the demon moved his attention to the hollow of his neck. As their bodies intertwined Sebastian slowed down as Ciel's heart beat thudded loudly. When the heart beat was relatively normal the demon rested his forehead against the exposed chest of his prey, "It's been so long since I began craving your touch."

Ciel glanced at the top of the demon's head silently waiting an answer he knew would come.

"It's been torture, you know, watching you bath. That small body that cried to be touched softly." Sebastian suddenly gripped his own hair as if the feeling was tearing him apart, "you never knew that demons can feel lust for the body as well. Otherwise you might not have been so open physically to me."

Ruby eyes shown like coals as the demon made his way up to press his lips to the damp forehead of his prey. Ciel trembled underneath the man as he moved his hands across his form. Eyes clouded by lust eh human allowed the demon more pleasure, flushed all the while.

Finished with his craving Sebastian looked down upon his master who lay in a daze, his mind captured by their actions. With an unknown tenderness the butler petted the damp locks, "A demons lust is more dangerous than you know, my lord. As a human you will notice my brutality soon enough."

Looking up at him Ciel whispered in a weak, trembling voice, "Then show yourself the tender lust you posses."

With one last caress of the cheek, Sebastian fixed his clothing, back turned to the human. His abnormal, obedient façade set the demon turned back to the now slumbering mortal, "My tender lust belongs to you both mentally and physically, Ciel. Pray that it is as strong as my will."

Weakly moaning with sleep, Ciel curled in more and smiled as though hearing the words spoken by his demon lord.


	2. Announcement from the Author

Dear Readers,

I appologize for being so inactive on this site. To kinda make up for it I wrote this and have started up writing onto my other stories. Now I bet you're all wondering where I've been or why I'm even bothering with this message. Well I'm mostly writing this because of the numerous complaints I have been getting.

I have been busy and I know that. In fact most of you have most likely forgotten about me as a writer. But here are my reasons for being inactive.

1. School: the usual only more classes

2. I've been editing a friends novel *yes novel* and have been helping her out

3. I've also been writing my own novel! YAY for me!!

Yeah that's pretty much it... I thank you all for reading and I hope to hear from the few who will respond to this.

HmmYaoi


End file.
